Datei:Keep Holding On Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Puck, with the Alumni and the New Directions singing backup. They re-did the song previously sung in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Puck watches how unpleasant Biff acts. Realizing that Quinn isn't a fit for him, he asks to be able to dedicate her a song, although he doesn't openly admit so. As he wants to sing it, he is at first interrupted by Brittany and Santana, who proceed to perform Valerie first. After they finish their duet, Puck asks to move to the auditorium. There he sings his rendition of "Keep Holding On". The past and present New Directions dance along with a choreography similar to the one it did in Throwdown. Quinn bursts into tears towards the end of the song. She explains to Puck how she had forgotten they did said songs almost five years ago, and how she fears forgetting all those experiences she had during high school. Puck encourages her to hold on to her past, and not force herself to forget about it. Quinn doesn't appear to listen, however. LYRICS: Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and New Directions: keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through) Puck: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Before the doors close And it comes to an end Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Puck with Alumni and New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (Puck: we'll make it through) Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (Puck: I'm here for you) Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (with Alumni and New Directions: keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Alumni and New Directions: La da da da La da da da Puck with Alumni and New Directions: La da da da da da da da da Keep holding on Puck (Alumni and New Directions): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through (Just stay strong) Just stay strong ('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you Puck (Alumni and New Directions): There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it (with Alumni and New Directions: comes to the truth) Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions): So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Keep holding (on) Puck (Alumni and New Directions): Keep holding on (Just stay strong) Just stay strong Keep holding on There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (keep holding on) (Puck: Keep holding on) Puck (with Alumni and New Directions): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through Kategorie:Videos